User blog:Conqerer2/NoobPlay
Well, hi. This is going to be a (hopefully) continuing series on me, as a noob, figuring out LoL. I'll stick my stats for the day up on here after every day, as well as the builds I use, and the strategies/playstyles I went with. I'll usually only be able to fit in one or two games a day, so dont expect too much. Hopefully you'll be able to criticize me enough to where I can improve. If anyone wants me to stick up recordings, I will if you tell me how. Background You're probably wondering exactly how much experience I have with LoL. So this is for reference. At this moment I: * Am level 11, about three quarters of the way to twelve. * have three champions unlocked. ** Heimerdinger ** Teemo ** Cho'gath ** Heimerdinger is my main, but I'm trying to shift to cho, he has a much more exciting playstyle. * I am saving up for Rammus. * Am fully runed for all three of them, (as much as I can be at level 11) with heimerdinger and teemo having the same page. Mostly magic penetration and attack speed for heimerdinger and teemo, and attack speed and health regen for cho. * I do not plan on buying rp. * I have about 145 ip, left over after buying cho and his runes. Stats I'll stick these up tomorrow. I have more wins than losses, and most of my wins are as heimerdinger. Here's what I used yesterday, playing as cho'gath. I used ignite and teleport. * stock recommended build off mobafire.com, the highest rated one. I used the offensive build. * kit: leveled vorpal spikes, rupture, scream. Then leveled vorpal at every opportunity, leveling scream whenever I hit the limit, and feast whenever possible. * played two games. First game, I focused mainly on farming minions until I hit level sixteen, through vorpal spikes. I went solo middle, but an idiot xin zhao decided that he didn't like top lane, so he would follow me around getting turret bombed. I was against soraka, in an intermediate vs bot game. finished 8/2/7 Second game I used the same strategy, but focused much more heavily on the enemy champions while laning. I was top lane with a Caitlyn, against galio and lux. Caitlyn was a total boss. Teamfights began much earlier this game, bottom lane fed a Cassiopeia until she was pretty much unstoppable. Finished 12/2/14. Well, that's the first blog post out of the way. This one was pretty bare bones, my next ones will have screenshots, as well as more specific builds, strategy, and stats. Please comment, even if it's just wether or not you liked/disliked the post, or think this is an interesting idea. Edit I'm just going to stick this here rather than make an entirely new blog post. I will make a second one, but I'll do it tomorrow when I have more to say. I moved on to PVP, and played two rounds. I won the first, and I lost the second. First round (win) was 4/6/10 and the second (loss) was 5/5/7. Both were as cho. I moved up to level twelve after the first round, so I had flash for the second one. I derped pretty hard on one of the second round deaths, and should've flashed away. Meh. Hoping to play more than two rounds today so I have something to stick in a new blog tomorrow. Is there some way to record rounds/take screenshots in game? I know fraps, but I was wondering if there was a built in method. Category:Blog posts